A Marriage: ' made in hell? '
by Silver starslin
Summary: It's an original fan-fiction with Seiran and Jyuusan-hime as the central characters.
1. Foreword

_**A Marriage: 'made in hell?'**_

* * *

**_Foreword  
_**

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own _Saiunkoku Monogatari_ or make any money out of this story_._ The characters and the plot of this story are purely fictional.

A Word of Thanks

I express my gratefulness and appreciation to Citianglez and Rayestar Ikina for taking the time and trouble to beta read the chapters of this fiction.

Also, thanks to all those who read this fiction and my extended thanks to those who put this story on their watch-list and reviewed it.

Notes

The first part of the story that was previously published has been deleted and replaced by the chapter named '_Echoing Silence_'.


	2. Part I : Echoing Silence

Chapter I:

**_Echoing Silence_**

* * *

**NOTE**: I REPLACED THE PROLOGUE (that was previously published) WITH THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY.

* * *

In the middle of the night, she opened her eyes, sensing the strange, heavy silence that hung in the room. Her vision was blurred when she looked around, her passive mind trying to recollect where she was. The lady's eyes first fell on the roof, which looked like it was sagging. The moonlight entered through ragged holes and the stars in the sky were peeping into the room through the thin openings. Thin lines of white light lay in perfect diagonals across the floor and rose in thin streaks of luminous threads all over the room. The room was not only unnaturally too quiet, but it was far too big as well, and the things in it were far too empty. The only movement, the only sound, the only life, was the faint beating of her heart.

In the unfamiliar surroundings, it took her a while to realize where she was and how she had gotten there. But once the girl remembered, she wished she were still asleep, as being awake meant inviting all the worries and baseless thoughts to occupy her mind.

She lay in the bed while watching the very clouds above dissolving, particle by particle, drop by drop, and transforming into thin flakes of snow. The lady then closed her eyes, leaving the dim moonlight to vanish, to be replaced by complete darkness in the hope that slumber would dissolve all the mountains of doubts, worries, pain, anger, fear, guilt and suffering. A long time passed, and sleep did not claim her, leaving her mind too muddled with thoughts, and she knew that there was only one way to clear them...

With her head bowed, she sucked in a lungful of air and released it. She slipped her legs from beneath the layers of blankets and let the cold chill of floor tile ice her bare feet. Not caring what she was wearing or bothering to wear slippers, she drifted past the empty bed while tying the belt of her night robe. As the dark haired girl walked through the empty hallways, a line of moonlight touched her face and the pure white light seemed to scan and measure her body in strict undulations. In the hall, slanting shafts of moonlight filtered through the sky and entered through the broken glass panes to make dreamy shapes on the walls. As the lady passed by, she seemed to cut off the luminous rays' contact from the walls, thereby separating it from its savior that prevented the moon's white radiance from further being lost by embracing it.

She stepped into the sitting room and opened its doors wide as if to announce her arrival to the night. The moon caught her fully beneath the winter's sky. The cold wrapped itself around the lady's face and hands, splashing around her wrists and ankles, slipping beneath the thin layers of her coverings to climb her bare legs, thereby stealing her warmth and pricking her skin with its naked touch.

She walked towards one side of the house where the grass sparkled with frost like fragments of broken glass. The moonlight was caught in nets of shadow beneath the bare trees that seemed to be lost in deep slumber. Silhouetted branches of the trees drooped in resignation, anticipating the weight of coming snows.

At the garden's end, the shadows flowed into thick webs that were scattered on the ground and continued to stream over the lake, where the freezing water held them as the struggling captives. The dark water lay beneath a cloud of mist that veiled it. The reflection of the stars and the clouds disguised the pond as a patch of the night sky.

The lady looked closely into the mirror of black waters and saw her own lost soul. She stood before the vision, her thoughts and emotions rising up to overwhelm her. The first snowflake of the night rocked gently down from the silver clouds. It caressed her cheek and melted there.

It was so silent and dead that she felt that she would be dissolved into the mist, floating in the solitary state of nature. She dipped her fingertips into the depths of the icy water and let the chill creep through her veins, wrinkling her skin upon contact and making it lose the sense of touch. She thought that her life couldn't get any stranger. She wanted to pretend and be in a hallucination that there was nothing wrong and she was no longer distressed. Her tragedy was over and she was finally able to breathe.

She continued to be dissolved in her thoughts when a voice distorted its flow, piercing through the still and silent winter mist.

"Jyuusan-hime!"

She turned towards the source of the sound, still recovering from the shock of being discovered despite the white fog concealing everything around her.

The light was too murky with the air being hazy, heavy, and thick with fog, mist, and snow. She stared harder at the source, and the next moment she saw a dim light invade the darkness and dissolve the blackness inside the house. As she walked closer, the light seemed to glow brighter. Suddenly, the dilapidated window creaked open, revealing a perplexed expression.

"What are you doing out there, giving the cold air a chance to make you sick?"

"Sorry to worry you, Shuurei-chan! I was distracted by the beauty of the icy, serene night, so I wanted to experience it."

"You are not even carrying a lantern! I actually feared you were a burglar taking advantage of the fact that Seiran isn't home. I only realised that it was you when I couldn't find you anywhere in the house."

"I didn't want to carry something that is only an imitation of daylight and gives the false feeling of being protected from the darkness," she said, more to herself than to Shuurei, gazing at the barren garden blanketed by frozen whiteness the whole time.

Looking at Shuurei's puzzled expression, she smiled and added, "Perhaps I should carry a lantern so that I can see my way better and also let others see their way."

"Why don't you get inside?" suggested Shuurei, noticing that the clothes Jyuusan wore did nothing to keep her warm. She was surprised the next moment when she saw the thirteenth princess of the Ran clan enter the room through the window instead of the door next to it.

"Err...I heard it doesn't snow in the Ran province," she said, covering her slight amazement that Jyuusan at times reminded her of Ryuuren.

"That's right," answered Jyuusan-hime, her eyes still hooked on the scenery in front of her.

It was the first time she had seen the frozen, tranquil precipitation of the dark clouds above that spoke of the coming storms in silence. The nature seemed to be intoxicated, lost in its distress and unable to carry its overburdened weight of the waters above. The thin white flakes shed from the skies above, irrespective of everything around.

"Why is that you are still awake? You must be exhausted after working the whole day," Jyuusan-hime asked, looking into her eyes.

Shuurei looked as though she was hunting for an answer.

"...Or is it that you are disturbed?" continued Jyuusan, feeling guilty as she knew that she was the cause for it.

"Huh? What would I be disturbed about? Err...um, I was making plans about the investigation that I have to start tomorrow, and so I wasn't sleeping."

Jyuusan sighed deeply. She could easily see through Shuurei's lie. She knew that Shuurei was spending sleepless nights, locking all her worries and sadness in her heart, as she was too humble to burden others with her worries.

"I know that you are troubled with a number of unanswered questions concerning what had happened," she whispered, shifting her gaze subconsciously towards the study table that had a bundle of papers over it.

"Nn..noo! It's not so."

"Were I in your position, my reaction would be worse. I appreciate your patience, but it is no good to keep things to yourself if they trouble you."

Shuurei couldn't utter a word in disagreement as she found no point in denying the fact. She would fail miserably in trying to prove that Jyuusan was wrong.

"The only way to getting rid of this frustration is to speak out," Jyuusan continued.

"It's not about being patient or frustrated at the lack of knowledge... It is just that I don't know how to react. Maybe all I need is some time. Ultimately, what matters to me the most is his happiness," whispered Shuurei truthfully.

"I guess you heard a few of those rumors."

From the moment the various assumptions for their sudden coupling found utterance, the rumors grew into almost a general belief.

"Yes, but they sound baseless," Shuurei replied, recollecting the recent one in which Seiran shared a long, shadowy relationship with Jyuusan-hime to get favors from Ran clan.

"Well, most of them are, but parts of them are facts," the blue eyed girl said in a casual tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Fate is not always in our hands. At times our destiny is chosen by others," whispered Jyuusan sadly while subconsciously leaning against the wall next to Shuurei's desk.

"So...is it true...?" Shuurei asked with a great uncertainty in her voice.

"...that Seiran did not choose this path by his own will? Was he forced by the Ran house?" Shuurei continued, wavering as though she dreaded the answer to her question, as that would introduce details that would be difficult to digest.

However, Shuurei couldn't stop the urge to ask, as it was a question that had been haunting her from the moment the suspicion arose in her mind. Her heart pounded faster and faster and her body stiffened, as she was possibly still unprepared for what she would soon hear. She was anxious and fearful to hear what was coming. She never asked this of Seiran as he seemed to be reluctant and uncomfortable to discuss anything regarding the marriage. The present situation was raw and Shuurei felt that it would be inappropriate to question him regarding his decision. She didn't know what answer she wanted to hear, what could satisfy her and put her mind at ease. She had never realized this, but maybe no answers would be welcoming to her ears. If Seiran was compelled to get into this relationship, it would be disturbing, as it meant that Seiran was sacrificing himself for the sake of others just as he had done throughout his life. If he married willingly, then...

'Forced? Is it the right word to use?' Jyuusan wondered.

Jyuusan-hime did not know about the details of what had happened and what had been discussed after the message that she would vacate the emperor's harem reached the palace. In the letter, her brothers also asked Seiran to take her in as his wife. Previously, she thought, or rather hoped, that he would refuse to agree to the triplets' demands. But...

"That holds half the truth," declared Jyuusan thoughtfully.

Shuurei was perplexed with the unexpected statement and asked, "Then what's the other half?"

"It's best and more appropriate if you ask him in person about that."

"But why was _Seiran _chosen? I mean, a princess of the Ran clan could get the hand of any man from any of the leading noble clans in marriage. So why just him?" asked Shuurei, impatience dominating over curiosity in her voice.

That confirmed Jyuusan's suspicion of Shuurei being unaware of Seiran's true identity.

Shuurei had resolved to remain silent untill Seiran was ready to answer everything, but she couldn't stop herself, not when she was so close to seeing the truth.

The next moment, the door of the room opened without being knocked, revealing the face of the last person Shuurei wanted to hear her say those words.

"Se..Seiran!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, I think this chapter is pretty dry but I promise for a better chapter II. Sorry to kill you with excess of description, (combination of light and darkness) but I couldn't stop myself.

Let me know _whatever_ you feel about this modified and beta-d version as that would help me a lot. Thank you!


	3. Part II : Whispers in the Dark

_Chapter II:_

**_Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

The next moment, the door of the room opened without being knocked, revealing the face of the last person Shuurei wanted to hear her say those words.

"Se..Seiran!"

Shuurei's jaws tightened at the sight of her retainer suddenly appearing at the door. She wondered how long he had been there and whether he had heard of any of their conversation. She saw an incomprehensible look on his face as his brow furrowed and his eyes seemed to cloud over in thought; a myriad of emotions seemed to manifest in his atypically tempestuous eyes. His expression was stern but calm, which made the Kou princess self-conscious of her actions as a consequence of which she stared back at him, her eyes wide, scared and guilt-ridden. Never before in her life had she received such a look from him. However, when she saw his gaze shift upwards by inches and something flash in his eyes she realized that he was actually looking past her, to a place over her shoulder.

She glanced over her shoulder, following his line of sight to the far corner of the room. Seiran's eyes were focused on the wall opposite to him, his teal blue eyes sharpening at the window. A slight movement in the room caught his attention and he looked at the figure that was now partially blocking his view.

"Pardon me," he said, now clearly looking into her eyes. His gaze softened as he faced her and he said in a gentle voice, "I didn't mean to bother you."

Perplexed by this unexpected response, she looked at him incredulously, her shock melting into bewilderment. When he took a half-step forward her stomach clenched. If Seiran moved any further forward, he would immediately witness the evidence of her crime as it was just the heap of the books on the table next to him that was hiding the Ran princess.

Jyuusan, on the other hand, was analyzing the situation. While her position kept her well hidden, it also prevented her for seeing what was going on. However, judging from Seiran's reaction, she could tell that it seemed as though he didn't register Shuurei's voice earlier and had just noticed her presence. Could it be that he entered the room with something else on his mind?

It didn't take her long to figure out the answer when the clank of his sword and the sound of his footsteps broke the stillness in the room, indicating that he was still clad in his formal dress. Something outside must have caught his eye and he rushed in immediately to confirm if everything was all right. If that was the case, there was still a way out.

The Ran princess slightly pulled the table cloth, enough to let the lamp that was sitting at the corner of the table stumble, making it appear as though Shuurei had accidentally hit it and caused it to fall. The thin, delicate glass sheathing the fire shattered, its shards scattering in the path of the intruder, thereby preventing his entry. The room was almost entirely dark now except for the patch of white light where the night sky was framed in the window.

"I... " Shuurei said in an attempt to apologise him.

"Never mind. It was my fault in the first place for suddenly entering the room. Let me clear this mess."

He walked out of the room then, leaving her alone, her head bowed low with feelings of guilt. Her eyes were blankly staring at the broken pieces on the stoned floor. She felt crestfallen for pushing Jyuusan for answers and for talking about him behind his back. What had happened to her? How could she let her emotions get the better of her?

"Don't hold back," said Jyuusan as though reading her mind. "Or you might just have deeper regrets later," she whispered while leaving through the other door which led into the garden.

As the wind whooshed inside the room, the window clattered in its frame but the silence in the room was absolute. The wind gently ruffled her dark locks and stroked the nape of her neck while flurries of snow danced around her and landed in her soft strands of hair.

She kneeled onto the floor while picking a fragment of the glass. A very slight rustling, a faint and prolonged movement, disturbed the silence. It came nearer then stopped, indicating his approach. Before Seiran could utter a word, she asked, her voice barely a whisper, "Why is it that the broken cannot be fixed?"

Her question surprised him a little; he wasn't sure how to answer, though something told him she wasn't referring to the lantern.

She kept her eyes firmly on the piece of glass in her hands while she spoke. "Everything you treasure is so fragile that it eventually seems to shatter and it leaves a void behind, leaving you to wonder if it was illusory."

Sensing that she was in a strange mood, he inquired, "Ojou sama, is there something bothering you?"

Shuurei looked up at Seiran showing an expression that spoke at how uncertain she was about continuing her speech. And yet she did proceed, her words bitter-sweet.

"The pain of losing something precious is greater than the joy of possessing it... but how does it feel when you know that you are the sole cause of its devastation?"

"...Why are you telling all of this?"

She got to her feet and made her way to the window. Keeping her back to him, she raised her head and began to stare vacantly at the sky.

Her sparkling brown eyes darkened into pools of black before she said in a tone of finality, "Seiran, I can't accept this decision of yours."

Shuurei received no response for that and a painful silence hung in the air, as thick as tar and every bit as unpleasant. She didn't turn back to see him, well aware of the magnitude of pain her words must have caused him.

"I know that taking this step wasn't for your personal gain," she continued.

A slight frown of suspicion etched into his flawless features. There was no way she could really know the truth.

"Do you think, Seiran, that I'll ever be happy with my desires fulfilled this way? I can't... There is no way I can let you sacrifice your happiness, your desires and your life at the cost of protecting my dream."

He was struck with a sudden realisation at her words, his initial shock dissolving into disbelief and finally understanding.

"So according to your theory, I traded my life to the Ran clan to preserve your place in the court as an official," stated Seiran in a startled voice, reflecting the thoughts that were plaguing her mind.

She turned completely around to face him as she was taken aback to see Seiran taking her statement so easily. No matter what the reason, how could he react so casually and manage to pull out that amused expression?

"Well... for a moment let's consider that. But why would the Ran house be against you being an official?" he asked.

A million thoughts ran through her mind all at once, yet not one of them coherent. His thoughts resonated with her earlier doubts, but the extreme situation forced her to come to what she considered the only possible conclusion; that she was the reason for this marriage.

"But Seiran, the basis of your decision has something to do with me, right?" A shaky murmur was all she could muster. Her hands were trembling as she tried desperately to justify the thoughts running through her head while her mind ached with distress and confusion.

He walked towards her watching the quick play of emotions across her face. As he reached her side, he raised up one hand to cup her cheek and lowered his eyes to embrace hers in a tender gaze. She stood there in silence, staring into those eyes that had always comforted her and made her feel safe with the knowledge that they are always watching over her.

"Ojou sama. Do you really think that I'm that easy to be manipulated? Someone who listens when threatened?"

Shuurei stood there in disbelief, uncertain how to react.

"Even if something of that sort were to happen, I would never interfere, as I believe in your capability and strength to fight for your rights as an official," he concluded.

"So are you telling me that you were the one who proposed this marriage?"

Seiran closed his eyes while sighing and the next instant he unhesitatingly drew her closer to gather her in his arms. How should he make her understand? Shuurei felt a slight shiver as he took her by surprise but later she leaned in to surrender to his calming warmth.

Though he was aware of her disheartened state from the past few days, he was forced to turn a blind eye and act insensitive. He cursed himself for making her so depressed and was frustrated for staying behind when she needed him the most. Had it not been for those Censorate bastards standing outside spying on them, he would have already explained it all to her but…

"I know you can't really understand everything that I am saying to you now. But, just for now, all I can tell you is that things aren't always the way you perceive them as the things you see might not always speak of the truth," he said trying his best to put across his point.

"I can understand why you had... " he broke off, struggling over what he meant to say.

"I apologise for making you believe all of this... but I don't understand the reasoning you are using to justify what I had done... what makes you think that I... " he trailed off, her silent state discouraged him from continuing any further. He let out a breath and initiated a different approach to elucidate what he wanted to say initially.

"I had a choice to turn back but I solely chose this path with no regrets, and this has _nothing_ to do with you," he declared.

Shuurei pulled back slightly to meet his emerald eyes. She wanted to further question him but the look in his eyes told her that he knew what he was doing. Maybe his reason was indeed much deeper than she had anticipated.

"Seiran, I am sorry," she said shaking her head. "I have dragged you through so much… I know that it's not right for me to do this but... I need to know this… Are you happy?"

His eyes widened for a moment as the light of understanding dawned on him. So that was what that had been bothering her all this time and was the seed of her troubles. Though he hated to be the cause of her depressed state, he couldn't help but be touched at her concern for him.

He looked into her eyes which were clouded with apprehension for the possible answer she would receive."Whatever happened isn't significant to add up to my pleasure or despair," he answered in a serious but gentle voice.

Shuurei returned a look which was still filled with a degree of bewilderment.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm perfectly fine," he said trying to convince her.

She searched for any hint of regret, anger or pain but couldn't find a trace of them in his eyes. He unwrapped one of his arms from around her body and brought his hands to her face.

"Trust me," he said. His beautiful eyes reassured her that everything would be fine, and that lightened her mind and unburdened her heart. She finally smiled.

"I do believe in you, Seiran, but... it's just that I..."

Her gaze lowered in embarrassment as she confessed hesitatingly, ''Well, I didn't mean to, but... I overheard your conversation with Father in the morning and..."

Seiran felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at her with an uncertain expression planted on his face.

"I don't deny the fact that it was hard to digest, but right now I feel a part of me gladly accepting it," she admitted.

"Well, I didn't intend to keep you in the dark but I... I didn't know how to... It's still tough for me to bring it up in front of you," he sighed as he spoke in a saddened tone.

"For how long more will you be staying here with us?"

"All I can say for sure is that I'll be staying here tomorrow as well." He felt an inexplicable tug at his heart at the thought of leaving her now, but it was essential as he couldn't risk to involve Shuurei in this mess. "But there is something I need to ask you, Ojou sama."

"Huh?"

He removed one of his hands from around her back and brought it to her face, gently moving a strangle of her hair which had fallen across her face. "Give me your word that if you need me, you won't hold back."

Shuurei's perplexity soon turned into fits of laughter. "So you are still willing to do your part time job as the retainer of this house, General? You must be the first one ever."

Seeing her light up always worked in causing all his worries to fade away and making them look trivial. It ached even to think that he wouldn't see her for a while, feel the warmth of her presence and the essence of her kindness. He looked into her beautiful crystal orbs and smiled, a smile only she could bring out of him.

"Everything will return to normal in no time,'' he said with a lighter tone in his voice as he embraced her. "I won't let you down."

* * *

**Author's Notes**- _Well, here goes my second chapter. Sorry for the late update but I was really busy with the University stuff.  
_

_I'm afraid nothing happens much in this part but __the next chapter __should be much better!_

_I would love to know what you think about this chapter. Your views did and still do encourage me to improve the plot and my style of writing.  
_

_Finally, I thank__ everyone for reading this chapter and also to those who added this story to their watch lists, and for all the wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me._

_Merry X-mas and Happy Holidays!_


	4. Part III : The Shadows Beneath

_Chapter III-_

**_The Shadows Beneath_**

_

* * *

  
_

When the darkness echoed in the hollows, footsteps crunched loudly through the frozen gravel, the rhythmic sound of marching ruffling the cloak of serenity gripping the night. The moon, accentuated by the multitude of stars, was tinging the silent, tall trees with its pale silver light while casting shadows beneath its lifeless boughs. No other soul appeared to walk on this path nor did the frozen mud bear the signs of cart or horse tracks.

But then something moved. Instinctively, upon catching this slight disturbance— the only one breaking the tranquility of the night— and upon sensing the weight of someone's gaze from behind, the young soldier halted. Not bothering to look at the source of slight commotion, Seiran spoke in a quiet, placid tone, "I was expecting you... though much earlier in time."

The sound of a twig breaking under the weight of a foot managed to penetrate through the walls of the mist and faintly echoed.

"Then you must be also be aware of the reason I'm here," said another sharp, masculine voice.

After a moment of pause Seiran turned around and asked, disregarding the aggression and irony that lay underneath the man's words, "What is the condition of the situation?"

"The territory is clear. She'll live... at least for tonight," said Ensei in an emotionless tone that didn't quite didn't belong to him.

At the sound of those words, the silver-haired man swiftly threw him a fierce, sharp look, his ominous eyes narrowing into a conscious gesture of aversion and rebuke.

"How long do you think I can stay by Hime-san's side? Times are unpredictable... so are people," Ensei said, his voice calm but expression stern. "Who knows if I might turn my back against you and leave everything behind just the way you did?" he continued, his voice now dripping with hostility and sarcasm.

"Done with your ridiculous speech?" Seiran asked, more tired than frustrated of his incessant, defiant remarks. "Now just shut up and listen," he added while throwing a scroll towards the other man.

Ensei caught it while looking at him, his brows knitted in a little frown of ambivalence, as he wasn't sure where this was heading. However, he opened the parchment to read. The contents of the scroll only caused his head to tilt and his eyes to blink in perplexity. All that he could articulate despite rereading it several times was a faint, little 'huh?'

Noticing the confused expression hooked on the taller man's features, Seiran questioned him in a hopeless voice, his eyes turning into slits of dejection. "Ensei, can you honestly read? Or were you pretending all this time to be a literate?"

"If my eyes aren't deceiving me, it says that you and the Ran princess... " Ensei could not completely take in what was before him now, as he was actually expecting something completely opposite.

"Uh-huh. The fact that you read it right for once reflects that miracles do happen."

"B-but... Damn! None of it makes any sense... Why did her brothers make such a move?" asked Ensei, his eyes wide in utter disbelief.

Contrary to the taller man's reaction, Seiran casually leaned against the bark of the tree behind him, his voice depicting the lack of concern. "To protect and preserve their family honour by throwing mud in the eyes of the world."

"You are kidding me! What is threatening _their_ social status?" the bigger man inquired, slightly bewildered at the thought.

"Well, you see— even the good swimmers can drown," Seiran stated while wearing a slight self-satisfied smile that evoked insolence. After a brief pause he continued, a contemplative expression now gracing his features. "I'm not certain about the details, but it is evident that from the time the Rans suddenly came into picture, things haven't seemed to be getting on smoothly."

"You mean their involvement is somehow disturbing the palace affairs? How exactly?"

"To start off, the five officials who died, or to be specific, assassinated* the last month, were assigned a common task."

"...To protect the Ran princess," Ensei said, confirming more than actually asking. "Recollecting what I've heard from Hime-san, the assassins were behind the consort's life."

"That is what everyone believes to be the entire truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Reality is far more complex than that tale. Strangely, the assassins seem to be somehow connected with the Ran house. And if this piece of information spills out, it is enough to break loose all hell for the Ran clan," replied Seiran.

"In what manner?"

In contrast to Ensei's confused, anxious state, Seiran answered impassively while wearing a serene look, "Without bothering to seek for evidence, everyone would see this organisation as being led by the Ran clan. They would blindly consider the proposal of sending the Ran princess to Kiyoh, as the emperor's consort, as an object to deceitfully gather the confidential information concerning the current political situation and then slaughter the important officials coming in their way. Doing so would destabilize the court, thereby paving a way for the Ran house to gain greater economical and political dominance over the rest of the country. If this is discovered, it would be taken as an unpardonable and indefensible treason."

Ensei let out a whistle in astonishment as he raised his hands to cup the back of his head. "The organisation is doing all of this so that it is seen as the Ran clan's conspiracy against the country?"

"Well, every action of theirs does hint at the clan's involvement, and if that continues, it is just a matter of time before the Censorate gets hold of strong evidence against them," replied Seiran, somewhat pleased at the thought of the Rans.

"But that's still so absurd!" remarked the taller man. "Even if one considers that the Ran clan has a hand in those assassinations, why would they be after their sister's life? It doesn't give others a scope, nor does it make any sense for others to misinterpret the issue."

A small, unexpected, surprised laugh of contempt escaped Seiran's lips, and he said, "People tend to, or rather want to, misunderstand the issues. A single spark is enough to spread the wildfire. Regardless of any sort of reasoning, if the criminal is found to be somehow related with the Ran clan, the consequences would be inevitably terrible. And the girl went unharmed for all the time she stayed in the palace. So isn't it obvious for it to be perceived as a pretense to cover up the truth? "

"Maybe so. But instead of making such a move... " Ensei said while pointing at the piece of paper, "wouldn't it be better to manipulate the situation?"

"Do you think it is that easy to fool the Censorate? Especially with Ki Kouki as its head and Riku Seiga as the investigator of this case?" Seiran asked. "Even so, it doesn't involve a single person but the entire clan. Manipulating it at this level would be extremely difficult, especially when it comes to dealing with those ministers who are a part of the noble faction, as they despise the eight leading clans. As it is a body independent of the other offices, it is impossible to be influenced by any means. And this is not the end of their troubles either."

Seiran paused for a while before continuing. "As long as the girl stayed as consort, the assassinations would continue, and soon their next target would be..." he trailed off, his mind refusing to think of such a possibility.

Noticing the uneasy, disturbed look planted on his face, a wave of realisation crashed through Ensei, and he murmured in a shocked tone, "Hime san!... As she was her impostor."

Brushing off the horrid thoughts from his head, Seiran continued, "And if that were to happen, facing the wrath of the Kou house would be inevitable. As the Kou clan, unlike the Ran, is currently a part of the active politics, they have a lot of support from the other leading noble families. This way the Ran house would also create clashes and erode their ties with the other clans. In short, it would degrade their family esteem and corrode their name. Rather than the law, the issue of their clan's reputation is bothering them."

"So how in the world are they planning to prevent all of this from happening?" the bigger man asked, the expression on his face contorting into one of bewilderment and inquisitiveness.

"To avoid this mess, it was essential to show their non-involvement in these assassinations. They already made their first move by clearing their direct connections with the palace for the time being," Seiran finished dispassionately.

"You mean by asking her to withdraw from the palace as the consort and then... err..." Ensei broke off, faintly sensing the familiar aura of frustration and exasperation emitting from the his old mate. He quickly tried to atone for what he had said, before his listener's mood could worsen. "Well, I understand the first part of it..." the bigger man added hastily in an attempt to cover up for his last sentence, realising that it was rather insensitive and insensible to point it out, given the situation. It would only serve to add insult to injury and awaken the storm of fury, provocation and frustration. "But, not the second," he said while trying a different approach to convey what he meant to ask. "They could fulfill the same purpose by making the Ran princess stay somewhere other than the palace. Why take such an extreme step?" he spoke slowly, his mind lagging as he tried to organise his thoughts.

"Use your brains, Ensei. It's obvious that such a blunt strategy would make no difference. She would still be His Majesty's consort that way. The officials would continue to protect her, eventually becoming victims of the foul play. "

"How can you be so sure that they wouldn't claim the lives of the courtiers after she left the harem?" the bigger man argued.

"Even if that were to happen, the blame wouldn't fall on the Ran house, as there would be no any visible trace of the clan being related with His Majesty or the court. So why on earth would the opposing party bother to assault them?"

"But wouldn't it be much simpler if she just left the harem as the consort without all of this?" Ensei insisted, his voice a little higher than he intended.

"The Ran clan wants a distance between them and the rest of the world, not a wall...or so it seems," Seiran answered thoughtfully while subconsciously casting a glance at the grey sky. The passing dark clouds concealed the moon for a while, thereby cutting the source of pale white light, spreading the darkness.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ensei asked, failing to derive a sensible and fitting explanation out of Seiran's words.

"Were she to leave the inner palace as the concubine that way, it would mean that the Ran clan, too, was approving of her decision. Though they don't recognize His Majesty as their King, they cannot disrespect him by taking back what they had already given him."

"What difference does it make?" Ensei pressed on further, defending his point. "By giving her to you, aren't they already disrespecting him?" he said to justify his point..

Instead of getting provoked, to Ensei's utter surprise, Seiran just sighed in resignation, weary of answering his vacuous queries. "Idiot, you don't realise the bottom line of the whole story, do you?" the silver haired man asked, his voice tired and irritated. It was no better than explaining to an ape, Seiran concluded as he placed his palm over his temple while shutting his eyes, as though fighting a headache. Yet, it was inevitable as there was no other man he could trust. "The one who's dirtying the hands is the Ran princess and not the Ran clan," he ended monotonously.

"In what manner? From the outsiders' perspective, by letting her do so, isn't the Ran house already approving of her decision?" the taller man emphasized with an almost antagonistic tone of voice. Curiosity and intrigue began to eat away at him as he fought with the urge to find the reason behind such drastic actions to save themselves.

Seiran's arms were folded in front of his chest, his expression suddenly turning serious. He was engaged in introspection as he took in what the other man was saying. He unintentionally shifted his eyes to look ahead of the road that seemed to curve sharply at a distance till it melted among the rolling hills.

"The proposal is far more cryptic and ambiguous than it sounds," he began, delving deeper into the subject. "From the very beginning, everything was planned and made up in such a manner that in the eyes of all the prominent courtiers, the whole blame would eventually fall on her. Convinced by the set up, the ones, who would question and oppose the Ran triplets for withdrawing from their proposal, were of the opinion that the Ran house was forced to move her out, as she seemed to be unworthy to be the empress. They don't perceive this new act to be anything more than a disinheritance," Seiran concluded.

Completely appalled and ridiculed at the revelation of the last words, the taller man exclaimed, "Disinheriting her as a punishment for her so called 'unworthiness?'"

"I never said that she has been 'disinherited.' That is what people have derived out of the situation. Yes, things could have been done as you suggested," he added, ignoring Ensei's look of disapproval that remained on his face. "But the probability of those sort of clean, predictable plans working out would be pretty low due to the involvement of many obstacles."

"Why?"

"The information about the Ran princess entering the harem was known only to the top officials, and so the piece of news regarding her leaving the palace has been disclosed only to those high ranked courtiers. Meaning— the opponent is possibly somehow associated with one of these ministers or is amongst them. For that reason, revealing the truth by walking the path of honesty wasn't an option as that would be like surrendering to the enemy and falling into the trap," Seiran said.

"But..." Ensei said, still trying to defend his point.

"Let your unreasonable strategies be considered for a while," Seiran said, well aware of what was coming next. "After vacating from the palace, the girl would have to immediately leave Kiyoh, lest it would raise suspicions. And if she did, it would be next to impossible to get hold of the conspirators. Besides, it could possibly reveal everything to the chief plotter earlier than it should. Furthermore, that sort of plan could lead them into worse political disputes."

"What sort of disputes?" Ensei asked.

"His Majesty had declared that he wouldn't take in more than one concubine and she is the lady, the emperor had finally agreed to take her in as his wife after rejecting a number of proposals for almost two years. For that reason, no one would let her go that easily, even with the aid of Ran clan's power, mainly because she was expected to soon become the empress.

Were she to leave him as soon as she entered the inner palace, the consequences would be different. After staying for that long, even if she were to state her dissatisfaction with the emperor or express her discontentment regarding something similar, her voice wouldn't be counted, nor would that make a basis for her to leave the inner palace. They wouldn't let her go that easily— at least not until they had an heir to the throne, thus ensuring the court's long term relationship with the Ran family. She would need her clan's power to leave the palace," Seiran further explained.

"Well, would that be a better option?" Ensei suggested.

"And as I mentioned earlier, no noble clan has any right to take back what they gave to His Majesty, unless they have a strong, crucial reason. Else it would only serve to insult the Royal family," Seiran continued. "Even if the triplets had managed to drag her out of the harem without an explanation, it would offend the court. Though the Ran clan doesn't recognize him as their King and despite keeping their distance from politics, they cannot, by any means, dishonor him. It would not only also cross the limits put up by their ancestors, but it would also shatter the ties between them and the Shi clan, probably to a level that will remain irreparable and strained for ages.

More importantly, after everything gets cleared, the heads of the Ran clan probably intend to send another sister of theirs to the harem. If things had gone that way, the court would straight away decline any sort of association with them. This gives them another compelling reason to wipe the opposing union so that it doesn't repeat all over again in future," explained Seiran.

Not entirely convinced, Ensei opened his mouth to interrogate. Knowing well of what Ensei was trying to say, Seiran interrupted, his even-tempered, placid composure now turning into aggravation and impatience. "There were probably some other ways of preventing all these consequences. But carrying them out would give enough time for the rival to come up with something else.

"All of this is being done to shift the base for this warfare without wasting much time while simultaneously avoiding any sort of political crisis. And the only efficient means of doing so was to quickly make a move to track the enemy and then wipe their roots from within without any involvement of the palace in this matter. In the future, the Ran triplets are going to make up things and complicate the issues so as to prompt the organisation to be behind the Ran princess," the silver haired man said. "In a nutshell —she is the bait and this false wedding a trap for them."

By saying all of this together, he left Ensei speechless, making him unable to question any further. "I'm not here defending the Rans, but they aren't foolish as to make such a move," Seiran said in a tone of finality while returning a frown of annoyance. "Nor am I to blindly sign the agreement."

A moment of silence fell between the two, creating a slight shift in the atmosphere. "You sound like an ambitious politician, guided by expediency rather than principle," Ensei said while chuckling in silence. Whether the comment was meant to be sarcastic or complimentary, it was impossible to figure out; but judging from his personality, Seiran presumed it to be the former.

"Put it however you want, but I don't see the need to exaggerate the issue, as everything that is being done is just pretense," Seiran said, sparks of exasperation now flashing through his eyes.

"But how come you got to play the central role of this fake development?" Ensei asked, reflecting the dubiety Shuurei previously wanted to confirm through Jyuusan-hime.

"Well, it turned out to be so because for some critical reason, it had to be someone close and loyal to the emperor, which, obviously and unfortunately, is me."

At those words Ensei realised a part of what Jyuusan-hime meant by saying, 'that holds half the truth.' when the Kou princess inquired if Seiran was compelled to walk this path. Seiran was presently the only one who could take this mission up and work on behalf of the emperor. Though the issue would never remain uncontroversial, it was indeed difficult to find faults with Seiran's arguments or the lines of reasoning for the actions and decisions that he had initiated.

"And you agreed? That easily?" Ensei asked though he already knew the answer. Though the situation wasn't exactly as intense and as critical as he had comprehended earlier, the question remained the same. He wondered what kind of face Seiran was wearing, but the temporary darkness concealed his face, thereby veiling his expression.

After another long pause, Seiran replied contemplatively, "It's not so simple to be answered with a straightforward 'yes' or 'no.'" He spoke in an unfathomable and inexplicable manner, more to himself than to Ensei. He answered only with half his mind; the rest was elsewhere, distracted by what Ensei couldn't understand. Yet the taller man sensed something more in his voice—that certain something Ensei had been searching for, which Seiran had been apparently holding from the start of their talk and now finally spilled unknowingly. Seiran turned his gaze to stare vacantly into the forest aperture, his eyes glazing at one place and the train of thoughts running somewhere else.

The first time Seiran read about the petition in the Emperor's office, he crumpled the parchment before leaving the room wordlessly. He regarded it ridiculous and trivial, but something compelled him to think it over. Even after he had carefully analysed the amount of truth that had been in their words, his answer had remained the same. That was until further considerations forced him to change his mind.

"I'm not that noble to do all of this without a selfish motive," he continued. "Nevertheless, if any of this causes any sort of inconvenience to Master or Ojou-sama, I will walk out of this mess."

Ensei wasn't sure if he should be worrying that Seiran didn't answer his query straightforwardly. For as long as he could remember, there was always something mysterious about this man. He didn't truly doubt in him, as he knew that Seiran would never trade his self dignity or hurt the ones who loved him. But he feared that in the heat of the situation, Seiran did all of this recklessly to acquire something through dark means while putting himself at stake— just the way he had done a year ago in Sa province to get rid of the man he hated the most.

"Well, considering it from your standpoint, it certainly is not as bad as it initially seemed to be. But being in middle of everything, isn't the Ran princess getting the raw end of the deal? What about her?" asked the taller man.

Seiran's features twisted at those words, depicting slight surprise at that unexpected question, as though that matter was beyond the field of his vision— or rather, boundaries of his concern. However, he answered the query straight away without thinking too much, indicating that he already had given a thought to it. "That's the last thing one needs to worry about because even if things don't stay as schemed, it won't harm the Ran clan from that perspective," Seiran replied, his eyes now reflecting the state of being nonchalant. "And secondly, they are the ones who schemed all of this, so it's simply none of my business."

"So when is this vacation of yours coming to an end?"

"Till they catch hold of the culprits, which they agreed to do so in a specific period of time,"Seiran ended with a sigh.

"What if they fail in this mission?"

"The hell if I care!" Seiran said, rolling his eyes in apathy. "That least bothers me. No matter what happens, I'll walk away after the contract time lapses, and things should return the way they were."

Despite this not involving any sort of collateral damage on his side, he wasn't quite sure of the reason why he was taking this a little hard. After everything else he had to accept in the past, this should be nothing. Maybe it was because just like in the past, he never fancied associating himself with the Ran clan in any way. But more than that, it was probably because it had always just been Shouka, Shuurei and him; there had never been any sort of serious interjection in their lives. Yet he told Shuurei that he had no regrets in carrying out the task. It wasn't a lie, but the perfect truth.

"Woh!" Ensei exclaimed, derailing the train of Seiran's thoughts. "It's all so twisted that my head hurts even at the thought of it," he said, while looking at the parchment.

"I wasn't expecting any better from a pea brain. But, I honestly do hope that you realise the reason I took up pains of explaining all it to a blockhead."

"Uh-huh."

Ensei knew that by revealing all of this, Seiran didn't intend to justify himself. There was a deeper reason behind all his actions— both in the recent past and in the present. The fact that he had delayed the whole plan by extending his stay at the Kou mansion was enough to reflect that, unknowingly, Shuurei's earlier disoriented state had slightly crumpled his initial determination. For Ensei, that momentary hesitation and slight dilemma of Seiran's alone was enough to subside his anger, as it spoke much more than what words could ever express.

Noticing the absorbed expression gracing Seiran's features, Ensei spoke, interrupting the myriad of the other man's thoughts. What was the point fighting for something so trivial yet crucial, something that couldn't be undone? "The reason behind this revelation is to prevent any sort of clashes between us, right?" It was his style of waving the white flag and an attempt to lighten and finally neutralize the slight extrinsic tension hanging in the air between the two.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Seiran exclaimed instantly without any lapse of time in reaction. A typical flustered look was now marking his face.

"All right! All right! I was just kidding! But it is still surprising that out of all the people, you chose me for this."

"Isn't it obvious that I'm just making you return the favors for being a free loader," he said, trying to sound as indignant as possible.

"Ah! That's so mean!"

"Whatever," said the silver haired man while rolling his eyes. "Right now, I've a lot more on my plate to waste any more of my time here with you," Seiran said while straightening his back up, preparing to leave.

"But there's something you forgot. The contract papers."

"No, I didn't, you fool," he replied, leaving Ensei with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? You want keep them with me? Why?"

"What if the Ran triplets have a poor memory?" he stated in a casual tone, wearing a typical, stubborn look as he walked away in the other direction, thereby tracing the path of road. "I don't trust in their blood."

When it came to Ran clan, it wouldn't be surprising if there was something more hidden in the dark. Appearances could be deceptive and, especially in their case, truths never manifested themselves in the most obvious places. If the Ran triplets were playing a dirty game, they would definitely hunt for the agreement papers. Handing them to Ensei was one of the counter measures he was taking.

Realising Seiran's intention of not getting stuck in a real relationship with the Ran family, Ensei asked, articulating each word with a long syllable in a mock threat, "But what if I lose them?"

The silver haired man ceased his steps to glance over his shoulder. Ensei noticed something cold and terrifying flash in his eyes— a look that could freeze any living mortal— which made the taller man realise that his words had just summoned the same, old, ill-tempered Seiran. After a fraction of a second, in sharp contrast to the dark look in his eyes, an evil grin spread across Seiran's face and he said in an emotionless tone, "In that event, I assure you that you'll land up in heaven the next instant." With that, Seiran retreated back into the labyrinth of forest trees and Ensei watched him disappear in the mist at the far end of the twisted road.

Ensei looked at the parchment that Seiran had entrusted to him, and it wasn't long before certain parts of their conversation were strung back through his mind— those which he hadn't initially picked up, at which he realised something.

Perhaps, the Ran princess realised the key of his weakness. It was a little too early to judge, given that he had never even laid his eyes on her, but judging from her style of speech, it looked as though there was something more underlying in her words. Apart from clearing the whirlwind of doubts plaguing Shuurei's mind, maybe she had some other motive behind talking to Shuurei.

Could it be that Jyuusan-hime simply wanted him to withdraw from the framework? The Kou princess was probably the only one that could hold him back from proceeding any further. But instead of prompting him to alter his mind, his talk with Shuurei served to sizzle the slight hesitation he had in approaching her and now, by revealing what he was up to, Seiran managed to pulled the strings over his side, thereby dissolving his impairment into strength. At that instant another thought struck Ensei. From another perspective, it gave an impression that she intended to indirectly expose Seiran to his weakness before someone else could take unnecessary advantage of it— constraining him to reconsider his decision before entering the maze. Maybe it was her way of warning him from the shadows — 'prepare yourself for the worst or get the hell out of the way.' But as Seiran had confidence in his vision, he could efficiently tackle the matter with Shuurei.

Did she want to wake his inner self-conflicts by encouraging Shuurei to converse with him or was there something else she intended to convey to Shuurei in private? Else was it some matter entirely different from what he was anticipating? These were the questions she alone could answer. But no matter what her intentions, it didn't change the fact that Seiran had finally made up his mind to advance.

Though there were things that just didn't fit into the puzzle, Ensei realised something which made him chuckle in amazement. What Seiran apparently hadn't realised was that it wasn't the Ran triplets' moves miles away that he probably had to observe, but instead the girl staying under the same roof as him.

* * *

* * *

*** NOTE** : _**The organisation that Seiran is talking about is the one in which Shiba Jin is the chief assassin.**_

* * *

**A****uthor's Word **: _So here goes the chapter three which, I feel, is insanely too long and, unfortunately, very politic. __Yep! Promise not to have any more complicated chapters of this sort in the future. _

_This chapter too sort lacks luster but it was essential as it gives a strong base to the entire plot. __Well, this chapter was more like a debate session, so every minute detail and reason for this 'fake development' had to be mentioned. But yes, there are things that still remain unclear and mysterious but the upcoming chapters will deal with those parts. _

_Though it took an entire month to finish this, I'm not sure if it reached your expectations or if you'll continue to support me.  
_

_Anyways, thank you so much for giving a chance to this story which revolves around an unusual pair. _

_It would be a great honour and a source of encouragement if you let me know what you honestly feel about the story. _


End file.
